


Late Night Confession

by AquaticBat



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticBat/pseuds/AquaticBat
Summary: The Happy Hungry Bunch settle down after a long day of travels; Just as Yoon begins to relax he starts getting pestered by Zeno





	

The sun was just beginning to set when the Happy Hungry Bunch found a place to settle after having traveled all day. Kija and Shin-Ah were given the job to get fire wood, while Jae-Ha and Hak set up the tents. Yona went out to catch some fish and was back by the time Kija and Shin-Ah returned with the firewood. 

"Thanks guys," Yoon said after he started the fire, "I'll start dinner and it should be done shortly."

* * *

 

A few hours had passed and everyone had gone to bed, except Yoon and Zeno. They were both sitting by the fire, Yoon reading one of his books, and Zeno silently sitting near him. He was hardly past a page before Zeno started to pester him. 

"Hey, lad, Zeno's bored." 

"Then go to bed." Yoon replied, trying to get back to his book. Zeno pouted and moved closer to see what Yoon was reading. "What are you doing?"

"Zeno's curious about the book that the lad is reading!"  

"It's just a book that Ik-Soo gave me." Yoon said, scooting over a little. He was starting to feel a little flustered with how close Zeno was to him. Zeno noticed Yoon flustered and chuckled. "What's so funny?" Yoon asked turning to look at Zeno.

"Nothing~! It's just the lad looks so cute when he's flustered!" Zeno grinned happily. Yoon blushed and quickly looked back to his book. _Why did he have to say that._ He thought, trying to ignore Zeno's presence.  Zeno went back to silently watching Yoon read but Yoon started to feel a bit nervous. He turned to face away from Zeno and tried to continue reading the page he was on,  _and_ to hide his blush. Zeno cocked his head slightly, "Lad? Are you okay?"

"A-ah yes, I'm fine Zeno-kun." Yoon attempted to once again focus on his reading but Zeno moved over next to him and put his forehead to Yoon's. "Z-zeno what are you doing?!" Yoon quickly moved back the moment Zeno had touched his forehead to his, dropping his book.

"Zeno was just checking the lad's temperature!" 

"W-well warn me before you do something like that..." Yoon was even more flustered than before. Zeno apologized and Yoon went to pick up his book. "It's late so let's head to our tents." Zeno nodded and helped Yoon put out the fire then they went to their tent. Yoon put his book in his bag while Zeno flopped down onto his blanket. 

Yoon settled in his spot and was almost startled when Zeno asked, "Hey lad, why don't you and Zeno cuddle!!"

"May I ask..why?"

"So Zeno can keep you warm! Zeno doesn't want the lad to catch a cold or anything!"

"...F-fine, we can cuddle." Zeno smiled brightly and moved closer to Yoon so they could cuddle. Zeno wrapped his arms around Yoon and snuggled up close to him. Yoon blushed deeply in surprise, but relaxed and snuggled back.  _He's warm..._ He thought. Zeno suddenly started to giggle and Yoon broke the cuddling for a moment to ask why he was laughing.

"S-sorry Zeno's just a little ticklish." He said with a sight blush of embarrassment. Yoon smiled and laughed a bit too. "Oh, and lad?"

"Yes?"  Yoon stopped laughing and looked him in the eyes. Zeno smiled softly and leaned in to give Yoon a quick kiss. Yoon's face went red and he didn't know what to say, or understand why Zeno just kissed him. 

"Zeno loves you, lad~!" He cheered and brought Yoon back into cuddling. Yoon was still speechless, but he smiled and snuggled back up to Zeno and they drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Combined/took inspiration from [this prompt](http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/151904761524/imagine-person-a-is-giant-book-nerd-and-person-b) and [this one](http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/151678255670/imagine-your-otp-is-cuddling-person-a-unknowingly).   
> Sorry for the kinda...crappy tittle I couldn't think of anything else, but I hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
